


The Hunt

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem of Rosalie's hunt.<br/>What or who shes hunting is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

The night was still and calm,

Yet in the murky gloom,

Awoken from her deep slumber,

The vampire leaves the room.

Her eyes shimmering topaz,

Skin a perfect snow white,

And blood her one desire this

God forsaken night.

Through the silent forest,

She makes her hasted way,

Prepared to show no pity

Upon her helpless prey.

From the open forest a startled sound beckons,

A cruel smirk forms on her blood red lips,

And without pausing for a second,

She begins the hunt.

An open clearing beckons,

She grins an evil grin,

And pausing not one second

She swiftly walks within.


End file.
